Ressha Gattai SafariGaOh
is a Giant Robo that appears in Ressha Sentai ToQger: The Movie - Galaxy Line SOS. Overview SafariGaOh is formed by the five through the command. While the robot itself is modeled after ToQ-Oh, it first appeared as a giant lion formation before switching to its . In its lion formation, the SafariGaOh can use its claws as its primary weapon and can levitate itself, even allowing the ToQ-Oh to ride on it. In the Robo Mode, it retained the claws from its animal mode and wields an unnamed sword themed after a lion tail. Its finisher attack is , where both ToQ-Oh and SafariGaOh slide on a pair of railways that bring them to their target before delivering flying kick attacks. History 50 years prior, after humanity's first attempt to enter space, their Imagination greatly increased which allowed the Safari Ressha to travel into space, returning to Earth once in 25 years. While space stations were established, not many of them existed due to the decreasing rate of Imagination. However in 2014, the train was attacked by Count Nair within his Kuliner during its return to Earth. Four of the Safari Ressha were lost in space, leaving the Lion Ressha that Lady piloted to crash-land on Earth. While the ToQgers fought Count Nair and the Hound Shadow, Lady kidnapped Right and attempted to use his Imagination energy but to no avail, having not enough supply. The ToQgers decided to help her, linking their core Ressha to the Lion Ressha and creating a jump-off platform to deliver it to space. While the other ToQgers were busy fighting the Shadow Line, Right piloted the Ressha and used his Imagination to create half of the rail with Count Nair in pursuit. However thanks to the Conductor and Ticket via the Fire Ressha, several citizens finally witnessed the ToQ Ressha, fueling up their Imagination to the half platform and completing it, allowing the Lion Ressha to continue into space. While the ToQgers in ToQ-Oh had a hard time battling the fused Giant Nair Hounder, Lady and the Safari Ressha team returned, with ToQ 1gou piloting it to form SafariGaOh and joined his teammates, allowing the two mecha to finish the gigantic colossus. After the battle, Lady bid the team farewell while the Safari Ressha departed for space once more. Safari Ressha Safari Ressha (Lion) is a Ressha themed after a lion. Much like Red Ressha, when in full form, the engine is connected to a coal tender and two passenger coaches. It forms the head and middle torso of SafariGaOh. By itself, Lion Ressha is capable of creating vacuum from its mouth to forcefully drag a targeted person aboard. Safari Ressha (Eagle) is a themed after an eagle. It forms the rear right leg of SafariGaOh's animal mode and the main right leg of its robot mode. Safari Ressha (Wildcat) is a themed after a wildcat. It forms the front left leg of SafariGaOh's animal mode and the left hand of its robot mode. Safari Ressha (Alligator) is a themed after an alligator. It forms the rear left leg of SafariGaOh's animal mode and the main left leg of its robot mode. Safari Ressha (Panda) is a themed after a panda. It forms the front right leg of SafariGaOh's animal mode and the right hand of its robot mode. ToQ Ressha - Used by the ToQgers to . - Used by ToQ 1gou to Safari Change into ToQ 1gou Lion. ToQ1Go SafariMode.png|ToQ 1gou Lion - Eagle= - Used by ToQ 2gou to Safari Change into ToQ 2gou Eagle. Tqgblueeagle.jpg|ToQ 2gou Eagle - Wildcat= - Used by ToQ 3gou to Safari Change into ToQ 3gou Wildcat. Tqgyellowcat.jpg|ToQ 3gou Wildcat - Alligator= - Used by ToQ 4gou to Safari Change into ToQ 4gou Alligator. Tqggreengator.jpg|ToQ 4gou Alligator - Panda= - Used by ToQ 5gou to Safari Change into ToQ 5gou Panda. Tqgpinkpanda.jpg|ToQ 5gou Panda }} Notes *Even though the Wildcat Ressha is used by ToQ 3gou and the Panda Ressha is used by ToQ 5gou, the Wildcat Ressha is actually modeled after the Pink Ressha, while the Panda Ressha is modeled after the Yellow Ressha. This is noticeable regarding the windshield shapes. *SafariGaOh is similar to Victory Mars of Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V, as both have a walker mode. *The Safari Ressha is similar to from , as both are primarily a lion with elements of four different animals. *SafariGaOh contains a pun on "Gao", the Japanese onomatopoeia for "roar", which has been once used frequently by a lion-led Sentai. *SafariGaOh is the second movie exclusive Sentai Robo to use the same mold as the Core Rangers' main Sentai Robo. The first was Engine Dai-Shogun, which used the same mold as Engine Gattai Engine-O from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **Wildcat Ressha, although used by ToQ 3gou, actually uses the same mold as Pink Ressha, making it the first movie exclusive Sentai Mecha to use the same mold as the Mecha of a Pink Ranger. **Alligator Ressha is the first movie exclusive Sentai Mecha to use the same mold as the Mecha of a Green Ranger. **Panda Ressha, although used by ToQ 5gou, actually uses the same mold as Yellow Ressha, making it the third movie exclusive Sentai Mecha to use the same mold as the mecha of a Yellow Ranger. The first was Engine Tsuki-no-Wa which appeared in Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! and used the same mold as Go-On Yellow's Engine Bearrv, and the second was FS-0O which appeared in ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower! and used the same mold as Yellow Buster's RH-03. Category:Mecha (ToQger) Category:Exclusive to Movie or Special Category:Five-Piece Combination